falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gannon family Tesla armor
|baseid = |quests =For Auld Lang Syne |item name2 =Gannon family Tesla helmet | unique2 =Yes |dt2 =6 |hp2 =100 |effects2 =-1 Charisma +5 Radiation Resistance |weight2 =5 |value2 =120 |repair2 =Remnants power helmet Headgear |baseid2 = |quests2 =For Auld Lang Syne |footer = Gannon family Tesla helmet (image without the glow effect on the Tesla nodes) }} The Gannon family Tesla armor is a suit of armor found in Fallout: New Vegas. It is said to have been worn by Gannon Senior before his death. The armor looks similar to the Remnants power armor, with the exception of several blue and orange energy capacitors located on the armor's back side and a constant blue electrical effect. Arcade Gannon kept the armor somewhere safe, but will never wear it unless his companion quest, For Auld Lang Syne, leads to him joining the battle for Hoover Dam if the Courier tells him to fight along with the remnants. If Arcade is instead told to help the Followers of the Apocalypse, he will instead give the armor to the Courier. In the event that the Courier sides with the Legion in the quest, Arcade will leave and the Courier will be unable to receive the Tesla armor. Characteristics The Gannon family Tesla armor offers the wearer a total of 32 DT, bonus of 10 to Energy Weapons and bonus of 25 to Radiation Resistance, making it the strongest medium armor set in the game. However, the helmet causes a penalty of 1 to Charisma. The Gannon family Tesla armor is classified as medium armor. This can be extremely beneficial in conjunction with the Jury Rigging perk, allowing this armor to be repaired with any medium-weight apparel. Variants * Remnants power armor Comparison Locations This armor can be obtained by completing For Auld Lang Syne and convincing Arcade to stay with the Remnants for the fight, and also convince the rest to fight for the NCR, then when leaving the Remnants bunker and going outside he will show up and will be wearing the Gannon family Tesla armor, at which point the Courier can kill him and loot it off his body; he can also be looted at Hoover Dam should he die in battle. However, if Arcade is convinced to go back and stay with the Followers, rather than fight with the Remnants, he will leave for a while, and appear after the Courier leaves the Remnants bunker and give up the Gannon family Tesla armor. Note, however, that there is an 80 Speech check upon trying to convince him to do something that contradicts the answers given during For Auld Lang Syne. Notes * Though the metal parts of the armor are "invisible" while using a Stealth Boy, the electrical diodes and fan on the armor, as well as the light produced by the armor, are still visible. * This armor is the lightest form of power armor in the game. * This armor is the most protective piece of medium armor in Fallout: New Vegas. * The helmet is worth much less when compared to the actual armor itself at 120 caps, less than a fully repaired laser pistol (175 caps). Bugs * Patch #2. After completing For Auld Lang Syne, the dialogue option never appears to obtain the Gannon family Tesla armor (it is possible to get the dialogue option to work after re-doing the 5 conversations with Arcade and choosing a different answer). It does not matter if you kill Orion Moreno or not. If the player releases Arcade Gannon and tells him to leave, he can no longer be recruited back, and Arcade will possibly be located in the Lucky 38. If you manage to find him, he can be killed and the Gannon family Tesla armor can be looted from his corpse. * After completing For Auld Lang Syne, Gannon asks the player for advice, but the dialogue option to answer does not come up. Afterward, the player is unable to open his control wheel, simply skipping to the dialogue tree when selected. This issue can be fixed by sending him back to the Followers and recruiting him again, but he still will not discuss his future or give the player his armor. Category:Enclave technology Category:Fallout: New Vegas headwear Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique armor and clothing Category:Power armor Category:Enclave equipment Category:Tesla technology de:Teslarüstung der Familie Gannon es:Armadura Tesla de la familia Gannon pl:Pancerz Tesli rodziny Gannonów ru:Броня «Тесла» семьи Геннонов